


Celebration

by RivDeV



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Episode 9, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivDeV/pseuds/RivDeV
Summary: They can't keep embracing in the airport like this, but home seems so far away and there's so much to celebrate.





	

They embrace right there in front the security exit for as long as they can before Maccachin whines, pawing at Victor and Yuuri. The two break away, blushing as other people from Yuri’s flight casually walk around them.

“Ahhh, Yuuri, we should...” Victor smiles softly at him, training off as he sees the tears in Yuri’s eyes. “Oh no,” he leans forward, gently taking Yuuri’s glasses off. He folds them and places them safely in his pocket so he can then gently brush the last of his stray tears away. “Did I say something wrong?”

“No, no, not at all,” Yuuri croaks out. He swipes at his eyes as well, blinking so he can clearly see Victor and his expression. His heart jumps at the earnest look he’s receiving. “I just- I’m happy.”

“Me too.” Victor smiles. He leans forward and gently presses his lips to Yuuri’s.

Yuuri leans into the kiss, hands moving so he can grip tightly to the lapels of Victor’s jacket.

Maccachin whines again. The two break away to look down the puppy. “Ah! Maccachin! You’re feeling better, I see,” Yuuri says, squatting down so he’s eye-level with the pooch and giving him a scruffle behind the ears.

“Yuuri! Don’t ignore me!” Victor whines, tugging on Yuuri’s jacket. He’s pouting, but there’s a smile in his eyes. He’s not upset that Yuuri’s saying hello to Maccachin. In fact, he looks just as happy as Yuuri feels. Something hot and heavy settles in his gut.

Yuuri stands up again and Victor pulls him into another kiss. This one’s a little more heated. They’re interrupted again when someone to the side of them coughs.

“Ahh, we should probably take this somewhere else, right?” Victor whispers low.

“Yes.” Yuuri breathes.

Victor grabs hold of Yuuri’s hand and starts dragging him towards the exit. Maccachin trots along next to them.

* * *

 

The ride home in the cab seems to take forever. And with Maccachin squeezed into the back with them, it’s not like they can try anything. Yuuri can’t wait to be back in his home with Victor where they’re out of the view of any prying eyes. It’s not like he has a problem with anyone seeing the two of them together, but the way he wants to kiss Victor, it’s probably best if they have some privacy.

Yuuri spends most the ride with his hands buried in Maccachin’s fur, bursting with affection for the dog he’s been living with for months. It’s the best reunion he could have asked for when he’d almost been sure a couple days ago that it was going to go the way of Vic-chan.

Victor spends the whole ride with his eyes fixated on Yuuri. The streetlights they pass sparkle in his gaze and he looks so affectionate, Yuuri’s having a hard time keeping his hands off the man. To stop himself from doing something the cab driver would probably hate, he and Victor end up talking the whole time in hushed tones about Yurio and how much he’s grown. It’s a safe topic. But there’s still something thrumming under the surface. There’s just something about the way Victor’s eyes spend half of their conversation following the movements of Yuuri’s lips.

When they finally arrive back at Yu-topia, Yuuri follows Maccachin out of the car. Before he can open the door to his family home, Victor stops him.

“Yuuri,” he says, stepping into his space. “I know your birthday is coming up soon, and we will need to celebrate that as well, but tonight... lets celebrate your advancement into the Grand Prix Finals. Just the two of us.”

“The two of us...” Yuuri says slowly, not understanding what Victor is trying to get at.

“Alone.” Victor says, pulling Yuuri’s hand up to his mouth again. He kisses the inside of Yuuri’s wrist, right over his pulse point.

Yuuri’s breath hitches. “Ah- yes, alone. I just-” Yuuri stutters, thinking of how best to bypass his family, all of whom will surely be waiting to congratulate him too.

Victor presses his forehead to Yuuri’s. Their breaths mix in white puffs between them, the cool winter air doing nothing to turn down the rolling simmer of heat between them. “Just tell them you’re tired. They’ll understand.”

“Right. Okay.” Yuuri agrees. He’d do anything to be alone with Victor in a room right now.

Victor is the one to pull away, and Yuuri’s glad he is because he doubts he’d be able to even look away from the handsome man in front of him right now. Victor grins at him before pushing the door open.

They’re greeted with a giant cheer. It’s past 1am, but his family is waiting for him, holding out their arms for hugs. He sheepishly enters, Victor and Maccachin following. “I’m home,” he mutters and goes towards them, falling into his mother's embrace first.

He can feel Victor’s presence at his back as he switches to hug his father. He doesn’t want to be rude and leave them so quickly after they stayed up to greet him, but he’s thinking about the unspoken promise Victor had given him. A ‘celebration’, just the two of them.

His mother is the one that breaks that. “Ah, Yuuri, where’re your bags?”

**Author's Note:**

> A friend asked me what I thought happened after the embrace at the airport, and this is what happened. Please let me know if you liked it or not.


End file.
